Many, if not most, trucks use tubeless tires, and the removal and mounting of those tubeless tires with respect to the wheels is a difficult and tedious job. Power devices have been developed specifically for the purpose of mounting and removing tubeless tires from wheels, but such equipment is expensive and cannot be afforded by modest and small operators. Presently, there are no manually operable commercial devices available for this purpose.